


Miracle at Metro

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: Written in twenty minutes for a snow in Bay City challenge.





	

Miracle at Metro  
By   
Dawnwind

Starsky walked out of Metro headquarters, tired beyond belief—it had been a rough forty-eight hours and he was ready to hit the hay. Didn’t matter that it was December 22nd and he should have been excited to unwrap gifts soon. He was wiped out and only wanted to sleep for two days.

Hutch wasn’t much better. His blond hair was limp, the crease in his forehead turned to a canyon and his shoulders hung forward as if carrying a huge boulder. Investigating the theft of the Children’s Home Society’s entire load of Christmas toys for homeless and poverty stricken children was bad enough, but when the manager of the society was hit on the head by the attacker and now was near death. It could drive the holiday spirit out of anyone, even David Starsky.

The air was sharp and icy cold when he opened the front door of the building. Felt like—New York in December. Oh, not as cold as he was sure Minnesota could be on a night this late in the year, but felt like…

“Snow,” Hutch said in wonderment.

“Huh?” Starsky stared dully at his friend and then did a double take. There was a glittering of what was definitely not just wetness on Hutch’s eyebrows. “Snow?” he repeated dully.

“Look!” Hutch waved his hand at the cars lined up along the curb. The Torino was dusted with a thin covering of white, as if it had been decorated for the season. This being Bay City, the snowflakes were fragile as bubbles, melting almost the moment they hit warm skin, but the Torino—and all the other cars parked on the street had been sitting there quite a while.

“I didn’t know it would snow here,” Hutch said with the first signs of excitement he’d had all day. “I mean, I know it snows up in the ski areas like Lake Arrowhead and Big Bear, but…” He grinned self consciously and stuck his tongue out to taste the frosty goodness.

“Snowed once when I was around seventeen.” Starsky continued down the steps to the sidewalk, placing his hand on the snowy hood of the Torino. His handprint stood out starkly like a red star in the white stuff. “In ’62. It was great—more than this, I think. We actually made a little snowman in the yard.”

People were beginning to pour out of Metro to ooh and aww at the falling snow. Simmons collected enough in his hand to toss a very wet snowball at Babcock and several of the women from Vice, dressed in their hooker finery for their nightly stroll to arrest johns did an impromptu can-can like the Rockettes.

“Starsky! Hutch!” Minnie stood at the door, shivering in her cotton uniform. “Dobey wants to see you! An anonymous donor just pledged five thousand dollars to the Children’s Home Society and will be delivering a truck load of toys to them in the morning.”

“Isn’t that terrific, Hutch!” Starsky jumped into the air, high fiving Hutch. “Miracles do happen at Christmas.”

“As rare as snow in Bay City,” Hutch said, but he was smiling, too.

FIN


End file.
